Of the approximately 350 prior art patents cited herein, and adding the patents in application of approximately 50, and the notice and listing of 77 referenced world patents, there seems a very large number to collate in this Background of the Invention. Accordingly, in as far as it is possible and practicable, these patents have been divided into sections by an arbitrary classification code, and evaluated as to importance by a rating scale, all of which are listed and shown at the beginning of this non-provisional patent in application [see page 1A]. These sections and ratings are so included herewith to aid in clarifying and understanding of the values of these many patents in the prior art.
These prior art patents have been divided into sections of interest and applicable reference as follows:                1. Dissolvent, Solvent, & Etchant that can dissolve stainless steel;        2. Syringe Needles that can be ground up, crushed or bent to be unusable, or destroyed, or encapsulated to be unusable;        3. Smaller Containers for operating rooms, emergency rooms, patient bedsides on a table, or wall mounted, or for a single needle;        4. For other type equipment and sharps, including scapels, stents, catheters, instrument tips, and such;        5. Non-metal and plastic, wood, cotton, fabric & paper;        6. Retracting syringe needles, safety types, and needle covers;        7. Devices to remove or demount syringe needles;        8. Bulk & Large Containers [with wheels] & Waste Systems;        9. Chemical, Electrical, Microwave procedures, and including Steam, Gas, Vapors, or Freezing;        10. Gel & inorganic gellation means.        
Additionally, these prior art patents are rated as to their interaction with the content found in this patent in application. These ratings are arbitrary and subjective as to their importance to this patent in application. [see page 1B]                +++ RELEVANT to this patent in application with oftentimes several features and components that are relevant in the cited prior art;        ++ RELATED to this patent in application wherein such seems to incorporate rate a feature or component that can be construed as related in prior art;        + OF INTEREST only, wherein a feature or item can be recognized as similar, but not the same as in this patent in application;        x of no interest in this patent application.        
In further understanding of the specific terms of this patent in application, one should consider these terms that are ‘part and parcel’ of this invention. Definitions herein provided are from ‘Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary, 1981 edition, USA]:    DISSOLVENT: from dissolve [Latin and medieval French] 1a. to cause to disperse or disappear: Destroy; 1b. to separate into component parts: Disintegrate; 1c. to bring to an end: Terminate; 2a. to cause to pass into solution [as sugar into water]; 2b. Melt, Liquefy. [then continuing the definition through emotions] [p. 328]    SOLVENT: [from Latin] 1. an unusual liquid substance capable of dissolving or dispersing one or more other substances; 2. something that provides a solvent solution. [p. 1099]    ETCHANT: [from etch, & to include etchant] 1 a. the process of etching; 1 b. the art of producing pictures or designs from an etched metal plate; 2a. an etched design; 2b. an impression from an etched plate. [p. 389]    GEL: [from gelatin] 1. a colloid in a more solid form than a sol; 2. Jelly; vt. as gelled, gelled, gelable, & gelation. Gelation [from Latin] 1. the action or process of freezing; 2. the formation of a gel from a sol. [p. 472]
Of the cited prior art patents, a few are noted as relevant, more as related, and many as ‘of note’ from the lengthy list referenced at the opening section of this patent in application. It seems that the more cited Class Codes support these prior art patents to be referenced and included within the following section specifically as they appear relevant.
A synopsis of these cited patents follows:
Cl. Code++++++1.45—2.21—3.613—4.1—45.—136.—114 7.—168.—315 9.213—10.319—Totals18 5742 
The dominant involvement in this patent in application is the gelling of the compound to be used in cleansing and destroying the medical sharps and syringe needles. The reason for this activity is that the gelling is stabile, long-lasting, and completely efficient, and also, it is inorganic so that it does not deteriorate in decades, or even centuries, while waiting to be used. While under the patents in reference herein, a liquid chemical solution can be used that accomplishes the same task, the liquid can tip over in its container, spill out on surfaces, and it does ‘outgas’ around where it is sitting to give out an acrid smell and corrode any metal object that is nearby. This formulation for a gel compound does not do any of these things, and so, it is quite safe to store, and to use, and to leave around open as it has no adverse footprint.
In the cited reference classification herein, the gelling compounds are somewhat scattered, and not to be found in this cited area in the medical field. Thus, I will corral the prior art hereby that is somewhat applicable in the dissolvent field, and thereby entraining the ability to dissolve stainless steel hazardous sharps and syringe needles. The activity for silica uses and product development is relatively recent, mostly in the USA from 1920's through the 1950's and 1960's until the use of silicon products have been stabilized, and their development into the marketplace completed that we can see today as caulking, sealing materials, elastomeric compounds, and such. The major developments have involved the sizes of the silica ‘sols’ and their production issues for the market. In this patent in application the modern developments enable the mixing of our dissolvent acidic component into the silicon compounds that can be formulated for dissolving hazardous sharps and syringe needles quickly and completely. Salient and important developments in silica sols are listed to follow from the prior art as relevant and related to this invention:
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code1,748,315February 1930Stoewener423/3381,751,955March 1930Stoewener423/3391,755,496April 1930Behrman 423/330.11,798,766March 1931Stoewener502/4052,114,123April 1938Heuser423/3392,370,200February 1945Shabaker422/1292,386,337October 1945Moyer423/3352,551,014May 1951Kimberlin Jr. et al502/8 2,601,235June 1952Alexander et al423/3392,731,326January 1956Alexander et al423/3382,763,533September 1956Ashley et al 423/330.13,047,507July 1962Winslow252/75 3,445,189May 1969Maat et al423/3253,782,982January 1974Pierson106/6033,967,563July 1976Wason  106/288B4,067,746January 1978Wason et al  106/288B4,244,826January 1981Swanson 252/8.55C4,515,700May 1985Hitzman 252/8.55R4,765,818August 1988Che et al 65/18.14,784,982November 1988Usui et al502/4104,806,665February 1989Jones et al556/4135,236,683August 1993Nakazawa et al423/3355,419,888May 1995McGill et al423/3385,503,820April 1996Moffett et al423/3335,589,150December 1996Kano et al423/3385,749,376May 1998Wilk et al128/8985,843,743December 1998Hubbell et al435/1776,375,914April 2002Vangbo423/3386,380,265April 2002Pryor et al516/85 6,884,822April 2005Wang et al516/1117,803,343September 2010Hua et al423/338
The next significant classification would be in the use of a dissolvent, a solvent, and an etchant that can dissolve, and destroy, all hazardous metal sharps and syringe needles that are in use today. This would be the class number 1 in the ‘Cl.Code’ listing wherein such relevant and related art is found. As designated in this invention, dissolving away totally stainless steel in the medical field of endeavor presents scarce and rare citations in the prior art. The introduction of a sharp into the gelled material, even ever so briefly, will blunt away the injecting tip as it is the first to enter into the dissolvent, and then such insertion as it continues into the gel, will sterilize and totally neutralize any infectious residue found on the sharp. Thus, it blunts instantly and then clears off infectious material as it is pushed down into the dissolvent container. ‘Clean and Clear’ renders the sharp or syringe unusable as such reuse would be equal to pushing a sterile blunt paper clip into ones vein or artery. Its use is over, and it is trash, never to be used again. Here-with follows the cited patents in the prior art:
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code4,718,447January 1988Marshall137/2685,116,415May 1992Rinehart 75/7115,441,622August 1995Langford204/2755,441,623August 1995Langford204/2755,749,376May 1998Wilk et al128/8986,315,113November 2001Britton et al206/2106,637,587October 2003Britton206/2108,946,015February 2015Duong et al438/1978,974,572March 2015Uchara 75/7448,979,974March 2015Nomura et al 75/364
In the following classifications are a listing of ancillary and supporting patents that bear upon the main issues of this invention. In ‘Cl.Code’ number 2 is found alternative means to dispose of the threat of being stuck by a needle, or an hazardous sharp, by grinding, bending, crushing, destroying, or encapsulating these sharps to render them useless and unusable. However, although these are typical of the prior art in their means, in no case do they deal with contamination, infectious means, out-gassing of vapors, nor do they seek to protect others, as this invention does by just eliminating the hazardous sharp or needle forever, and for all time, by its dissolution into nothing at all. Many of these inventions in this category will require electricity being connected to perform the work, while in the Britton patents cited, only a container to hold the dissolving means, and room temperature without any electricity required.
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code6,315,113November 2001Britton et al206/2106,637,587October 2003Britton206/2106,969,374November 2005Krantz et al604/240
In this Cl.Code No. 3 are found regular containers suited for table tops, the ‘Mayo’ stand, treatment counters, nurses stations where a flat surface is stable and available; or an alternative, being affixed to a wall when convenient to be used. In our invention approximately 100 syringe needles are provided space to be placed inside the dissolvent in the container, and alternatively, one-handed placement in individual tubes, or in larger one-handed stable placement for multiple syringe needles, and hazardous sharps.
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code2,990,113June 1961Fosbrink et al232/7 4,816,307March 1989Honeycutt 428/34.14,936,449June 1990Conard et al206/3665,080,251January 1992Noack220/3355,271,892December 1993Hanson et al422/25 5,288,964February 1994Walker et al219/68 5,413,757May 1995Kutner et al422/21 5,441,622August 1995Langford204/2755,441,623August 1995Langford204/2755,482,207January 1996Nelson et al 232/43.25,749,376May 1998Wilk et al128/8985,947,285September 1999Gaba et al206/3666,315,113November 2001Britton et al206/2106,637,587October 2003Britton206/2106,969,374November 2005Krantz et al604/2408,393,488March 2013Japuntich et al 220/254.18,397,933March 2013Finnestad 220/254.38,505,769August 2013Finnestad220/9082005/0072758April 2005Jackson et al219/68 
In the Cl.Code 4 that lists Other Equipment to include scapels, stents, catheters, and instrument demountable tips, and such to be disposed of. In this invention wherein all such convenient size and accessible devices are to be disposed of, it is this method of dissolving away the possibly contaminated and infectious devices securely and totally in a gelled compound that seems to best way to go. While this is a more extensive field than is shown in the reference material, only one citation of a related means is found in the prior art.
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code5,441,622August 1995Langford204/275
In the Cl.Code 5 wherein the Non-Metal Patents & Plastics would be found in the prior art, again only one significant reference has been found. It would seem that since this invention targets metal, and more specifically stainless steel, as found in the medical appliances that little relevance or significance can be cited in these ‘other’ type items.
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code5,120,409June 1992Hanulik204/150R
In the Cl.Code 6 containing Safety Type Syringes and Retracting Types, there are many patents to be found, but only one patent is noted as related or significant to this patent in application. This disposal means as herein presented will dissolve even the retracted and shielded syringe needles as the chemical compound out gasses up into these removed sites to dissolve away the targeted metal needle. These shielded type syringes do offer an increased measure of safety to anyone in the confrontive types of medical treatment, such as the mobile transport vehicles and in the emergency rooms where the incoming patient is unknown and speedy action is required.
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code4,915,698April 1990Levenson604/192
In the Cl.Code 7 wherein syringe needles are demounted or removed from its barrel that holds the material to inject, and this removed needle is separated and placed in a secure container for its disposal. In this invention no removal process is required, and no electricity or mechanics is needed to rid the planet of the used syringe needle—it's just gone! Again, only one citation of merit is noted:
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code5,482,207January 1996Nelson et al232/43.2
In the Cl.Code 8 citing Bulk & Large Containers & Waste Systems that constitutes wheeled containers of many gallons capacity for a bulk transfer of used syringe needles [containers] and hazardous medical sharps, as well as, gauze, bandages, tape, phlebotomy & bloody items, and such to a transfer point for further disposal actions, it can be realized that this invention eases such issues by its simple and straightforward elimination of risk from contamination and infections, as well as, outgassing and vapor transfer of airborne particulates stirred up by movement and transfer activities. This invention in application just simply eliminates all such risk once and for all time.
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code5,348,235September 1994Pappas241/415,676,070October 1997Maganas 110/2452011/0268606November 2011Glazer et al422/22
In the Cl.Code 9 wherein Chemical, Electrical, Microwave, inc. Steam & Freezing are contained, there does seem to be many relevant and related patents cited as this classification seems as a ‘sweep up’ class with many aspects swept up that provide ancillary support to this invention. These various activities do interact with this invention in application as the prior art that concerns safety and disposal of sharps and needles. Since this invention is dominantly chemical in its gelling and dissolving, and entrains inorganic chemistry to perform its ‘magic’ upon one of the hardest substances that man can make, these ancillary features are often more important in prior art than in this new and novel technique.
Pat. No.DateInventorCl. Code4,816,307March 1989Honeycutt 428/34.14,936,449June 1990Conard et al206/3665,120,409June 1992Hanulik  204/105R5,271,892December 1993Hanson et al422/25 5,288,964February 1994Walker et al219/68 5,348,235September 1994Pappas241/41 5,413,757May 1995Kutner et al422/21 5,441,622August 1995Langford204/2755,441,623August 1995Langford204/2755,482,207January 1996Nelson et al 232/43.25,676,070October 1997Maganas et al110/2456,884,822April 2005Wang et al516/1112011/0268606November 2011Glazer et al422/22 2005/0287677December 2005Bossman et al436/1632005/0072758April 2005Jackson et al219/68 
The foregoing summarizes the panoply of prior art patents as cited in the opening pages of reference, and these do cover specifically and such ancillary prior art sections that give information helpful in the understanding of this patent in application. There are selective patents with citations from the prior provisional patents [PPA's] that have been noted in the request for benefits as PPA's at the onset of this application. The relevant and related patent art will be described herein to follow.
“In the newer art somewhat relevant to the making of a silicon sol or get would be these two patents of the J. M. Huber Corporation: U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,343 of Sep. 28, 2010 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,553,416 of Jun. 30, 2009 to inventors Hua Duen-Wu, Michael C. Withiam, Francis R. W. Goodwin, and Fitzgerald A. Sinclair, and assigned thereafter to the Huber Corporation of Edison, N.J. entitled: “Caustic Silica Gel Manufacturing and Gels Made Thereby” wherein ‘the resultant gel materials exhibit a certain pore size minimum while simultaneously a degree of softness heretofore unavailable. As such, not only is this novel method more efficient in gel manufacture, but the resultant materials are novel as well. The gel materials made therefrom may be utilized in a variety of end uses, such as cooking oil filtration, soft skin cleansers, dental abrasives and the like.’ [col. 1, lines 15-22] While these inventors show their novel means that supports the uses of any silica gels to incorporate the various materials, both caustic and acidic, to make up end products such as this dissolvent [acidic] into a stable and useful product. They further state: ‘In more detail, hydrous silica gels are the result of the classical reaction of an alkali silicate with a mineral acid. Sulfuric acid is the most commonly used acid, although other mineral acids such as hydrochloric acid, nitric acid or phosphoric acid can be used.’ [col. 1, lines 52-56] What these inventors demonstrate is that the silica gel can be formed up, and can incorporate material, such as is involved in this patent application in the final adsorption of an acidic dissolvent.
“In the next two Huber patents, U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,432 issued Oct. 24, 2006 to Yong-Hui Huang of Maryland, and assigned to the Huber Corporation of New Jersey entitled: “Method for Making Precipitated Silica or Silicate Compositions and Products Thereof” wherein the inventor states: “Precipitated silicas and/or silicates find uses in a broad range of manufactured products ranging from cosmetics and food products to industrial coatings [such as paper for one example] and elastomeric materials, such as tires. Silicas are particularly useful in dentifrice products [such as toothpastes] where they function as fillers, abrasives, and thickeners, as well as anti-caking agents and glidants for food and pharmaceutical uses. Because of this functional versatility, and also because silicas have good cleaning ability, are relatively safe, and have high compatibility with typical dentifrice ingredients like humetectants, thickening agents, flavored agents, and therapeutic agent such as anti-caries agents, there is a strong desire among toothpaste and dentifrice formulators to include them in their products. Silicates are utilized as active ingredients, such as oil absorbers and odor absorbers, as some examples, as well as additives for various physical and chemical purposes, such as viscosity modifications, again, as one example within a number of different formulations, such as personal care compositions, antiperspirants, and other like products, and paper coating agents and/or anti-caking agents.’ [col. 1, lines 29-49] What has been shown in this patent is the versatility of the silica sans silicates to make up many manufactured products that are useful in today's environment. In this patent application these cited uses show the acceptability of using and manufacturing a silica gel product that can be a metal dissolvent for medical sharps.
“A recent patent cited is the U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,665 issued Nov. 2, 2010 to Koji Miyamoto, Yoshimi Sekine, Hiroki Fukui, and Kenshiro Shuto—all of Tsukuba, Japan—and entitled: “Disinfectant Gel for Hands”, and assigned to NOF Corporation of Tokyo, Japan wherein the inventors have a non-sticky, fast drying disinfectant, benzalkonium chloride, that is an improvement over the typical soap with residues and oils and/or ‘scum’. They describe their new gel as it contains ‘0.01 to 2.0 wt % of a maleic anhydride polymer, 0.01 to 5.0 wt % of polysaccharides, 40 to 95 wt % of a lower alcohol, and water, with the total being 100%.’ [source: Abstract & col. 1, lines 52-55] It is important to recognize the uses and versatility of gelling material into useful products that today seems commonplace, and a few years and decades previous was not understood well, and it was awkward and difficult. Today both base and acid compounds are placed into a gel product without untoward difficulty, and as in this invention application a gel product can evolve that incorporates acidic compounds that can dissolve the 400 series of stainless steel and as such eliminates any transfer of infectious material as the steel is gone.
“The following two patents assigned to Simax Technologies, Inc., of Irvine, Calif.: U.S. Pat. No. 7,026,362 issued Apr. 11, 2006, and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,822 issued Apr. 26, 2005, both identically listing the same inventors, all of California: Shiho Wang, Yasar Halefoglu, Chih-hsing Cheng, Dengfeng Xu, David Kwong, Nung Chan, Mengying Chen, and Chinh Do, and both entitled: “Sol-Gel Process Utilizing Reduced Mixing Temperatures” wherein these patents and others of the Simax patents are directed to glass making and ceramic materials, but in this process, there is shown activities that aid in comprehending this patent application. In their production of a dry silica gel they gain larger particles and increased pore radius by selectively using hydrochloric [HCl] or Hydrofluoric [HF] acid, Oxalic acid, and oftentimes Hydrochloric acid.” [col. 2, lines 17-23] Further details are shown on the sizing and gelling and drying of silicas in their Column 4, lines 8-23, wherein the quality and delaying times can be made into gelling so that ordinary and routine additives can be joined in effectively as too short a setting up of a gel can block these desired features. In this invention application such features can be useful in the forming of this dissolvent gel in the proper strength with additives, and their placement into a receptacle for final use by a client.
“In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,870 issued Dec. 31, 2002 to Magnus Olaf Linsten, Bozena Stanislawa Tokarz, and Kenneth Olaf Larrson, all of Sweden, and assigned to Akzo Nobel N. V. of Arnhem, Netherlands, entitled: “Method for Manufacturing of Silica Sols” wherein in the ‘Summary of the Invention’ is one sentence: ‘The invention is a method for producing a high purity silica sols using a phosphonic acid-based complexing agent, and the high purity silica sols produced there-from.’ [col. 2, lines 2-4] While the inventors intension is shown to create high quality silica sols for ‘water polishing’ of high grade silicon chips, the details as described in their invention reflect means of making a pure product that this invention application would not require, but could benefit from, in the mixing of its gel product that disintegrates and dissolves the stainless steel and other metals.
“In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,439 issued Aug. 29, 2000 to Ravindra Deshpande and Lisa A. Stover, both of York, Pa., and assigned to Armstrong World Industries, Inc., of Lancaster, Pa., entitled: “Dry Silica Gel and Process of Preparation” wherein a typical wet silica gel is cleansed of extraneous metals and ‘then dryed to obtain either a xerogel or aerogel product, this dried product is further remarkable in that it has a very fine pore structure.’ [col. 1, lines 55-58] What is of interest here is the final dry gel product that can be manufactured as a dissolvent gel product.
“While these various cited patents contain different ways and means in total, they do indicate that it is possible to manufacture a dissolvent gel product as in this invention application that is acidic in its pH level. While the product lines achieved are different, it does show that this invention herein can be produced as indicated in the Ralph Iler book as cited in the prior Reference Section, and that this invention thusly is possible as the next section shows.
“To continue the basis for this invention we consider in this field of art several distinct uses that incorporate technology in vastly different areas from what this invention concerns. Wherein this invention under application utilizes a gel form of a chemical compound to dissolve metal sharps, these other fields of endeavor involve typically automotive batteries, and the sealing up of deep well formations below ground in order to force up more oil to the surface, and other uses to follow. While some uses appear in foods, candies, medicines and such, none are in this chemical dissolvent field of endeavor, and even fewer remain in the inorganic arena wherein this invention is located . . . .
“In the maximizing of oil and gas well production, and in certain situations, the strata of porous rocks, such as limestones, doloemites, and other calcarious materials, will reduce or impede normal production of a drilled well. It is common practice in such situations to “fracture-acidize” these formations in an attempt to increase the oil and gas production. An aqueous acid is typically injected into the well bore to fracture and seal the porous strata to provide a conductive flow up to the earth surface. In the common use of up to 28% hydrochloric acid can be used to stimulate the existing well production; however, the reaction of the acid with the carbonate rock occurs at such a fast rate that the acid is depleted rapidly. Such rapid depletion of the acid results in a very limited depth of penetration and the desired production activity is forestalled. It has been discovered that retarding the rate of the acid depletion can be accomplished by creating an acid gel solution and other similar means such as chemical retarders, foaming of the acid, emulsifying the acid, and cross linking with acid viscosifying agents. An improvement in this technology is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,795 issued Nov. 25, 1986 to Jeffrey C. Dawson et al, entitled: “Aqueous Acid Gels and Use Thereof”′, and this patent is the source of some of the information above as extrapolated from its “Background of the Invention”, col. 1, lines 6-28. The Dawson patent uses, as stated in its Abstract: “Copolymers of a predominant proportion of an olefinically unsaturated sulfonic acid, an acrylamide, a vinyl phosphonic acid, and optionally other copolymerizable vinyl monomers, form aqueous acid gel compositions when added to the aqueous acid along with a gelling agent selected from titanium or zirconium compounds, and retarded gel destabilizing compounds containing fluoride, sulphate or phosphate anions, the apparent viscosity and time of stability of the acid gel composition being controlled by the addition of these essential ingredients.”
“In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,700 issued May 7, 1985 to Donald O. Hitzman of Oklahoma and assigned to Phillips Petroleum Company, entitled: “Gelled Acid Composition”, one sees a different approach in materials useful in increasing the output of an oil and gas well. This invention is summed up quite well in its Abstract: “A stable polysaccharide gelled acid is produced by heating a polysaccharide solution which has not previously been heated in excess of 60 degrees Fahrenheit at a temperature from about 60 degrees Centigrade up to a boiling point of the polysaccharide solution for about 5 minutes to 120 minutes and subsequently adding acid. Preferably, the polysaccharide solution when heated contains a phenol or aldehyde.” The essential difference here being the compound of a polysaccharide as the gelling agent.
“Another approach in the treatment of oil and gas wells is seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,735 of Mar. 2, 1982, issued to Curtis W. Crowe of Oklahoma and assigned to The Dow Chemical Company, entitled: “Method of Inhibiting Crosslinking of Aqueous Xanthan Gums in the presence of Ferric Acid Ions”. Again, the purpose of this invention is well stated in its Abstract: “Aqueous xanthan gums normally crosslink at a pH greater than about 1.5 in the presence of ferric ions. This phenomenon is undesirable under many conditions of use, such as acidizing treatments of wells, and is inhibited or prevented by adding certain soluble alkanoic and/or alkenoic acids to the system. The alkenoic and alkenoic acids have at least 4 carbon atoms and bear at least 2 alcoholic hydroxyl groups per molecule and can be added as the organic acid per se or as a soluble salt or y-lactone. Ascorbic acid and erythorbic acid are examples.” In this patent one sees organic compounds providing a variation of the usual gel acid compound in such well treatment, and one can realize the range of available gels that will thicken an acid and a salt.
“In another earlier patent also assigned to Phillips Petroleum Company, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,826 of Jan. 13, 1981, issued to Billy L. Swanson of Oklahoma, the same concept of polysaccharides and related thickening agents was published. Additional patents on the same concepts are issued to Billy L. Swanson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,724 on Jun. 3, 1980, assigned to Phillips, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,742 on Aug. 1, 1978, and also assigned to Phillips, shows similar chemical concerns for fracture/sealing of an oil and gas well using gelled acid compounds.
“While the techniques and purposes of gelling acids may be different in these cited patents, many of the compounds and means of putting together the components provide useful knowledge for this invention. Let us continue now to see how this invention deals with a chemical dissolvent for metal sharps and such.
“The most relevant art seems to be the two patents of Richard Britton concerning syringe needles and medical sharps disposal, and I am a co-inventor on the first issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,113. However, as both patents do concern a liquid, even up to a viscous liquid, for said dissolving of the metal medical sharps, in this current patent application a gelling is cited that accomplishing a similar dissolution, it is not a liquid. The use of an inorganic gel seems to solve a number of general safety and usage issues that have been presented over the several years of effort to put this new technology to practical use. Of course, the prior art for any acid gelling shows up in patent art for oil wells, batteries, and some in containment of waste products. It does seem timely to discuss such art as it is cited for reference.
“An additional prior art in the medical field is the inclusion of several patents for a single-handed containment of used single-use syringe needles, and such is cited as U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,277 issued Dec. 9, 2003 to Geaorge D. N. Coletti and Walter W. Bond, both of Georgia, USA, and not seen as assigned wherein the intended procedure involves an adhesive block capable of retaining a syringe cap for its removal with ‘ease’ and the then recapping procedure again using the adhesive block to hold the intended syringe cap after use ‘firmly’ in place so that an easy and safe recapping can take place. Inventors Coletti and Bond have an additional and similar earlier U.S. patent, issued Feb. 19, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,044 with these identical features. In these cites patents pertaining to medical uses, the classification has all been in the ‘Class 206: SPECIAL USE OR PACKAGE’ as they have concerned the containment and safety issues for disposing of used hypodermic syringes and other hazardous medical sharps.
“In the field of silicas and their manufacture and uses, several patents can be useful to cite. In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,867 issued Feb. 16, 1999 to Ralf Rausch, Heinz Esch, Robert Kuhlmann, Guenter Tierk, Karl Meir, and Walter Meon, all of Germany, entitled: “Precipitated Silica” and assigned to Degussa Aktiengesellschaft of Frankfort, Germany wherein the many stages and means of producing precipitate silica are described, and as such indicative wherein such means show how to ameliorate an acid into inorganic silica. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,892 issued Jul. 24, 1984 to Masahiko Nishikawa, Hiroaki Ishibashi, and Hidenori Furukawa, all of Japam, entitled: “Process for Preparing Porous Spherical Cellulose Particles” and assigned to Chisso Corporation of Osaka, Japan wherein the particles are gelled to become a means for filtering, embodying acid mans or alkali means, for the manufacturing of selected size and shape desired as an end result. Excellent charts and diagrams are shown for such means, even though in an organic framework and process, and as such, not of direct bearing upon this patent application.
“In the added search field endeavor, several waste containment prior art patents seem timely to include herein with U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,484 issued Mar. 20, 2001 to Anthony Lepore of Canton Mich., USA, and Siegfried Lang of Ludwigshafen, Denmark, entitled: “Methods for Disinfecting Wastes”, and assigned to BASF Corporation of Mt. Olive, N.J. wherein iodine complexes are gelled to disinfect and stabilize any biohazardous and infectious waste. Certain iodine complexes can also dissolve some metal, and certainly offer strong disinfecting means to any gelling undertaken, and as such, are of natural interest for this patent application, albeit not germane at this time. Another waste control patent of cited reference is U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,743 issued Dec. 1, 1998 to Jeffrey A. Hubbell, Chandrashekhar P. Pathak, Amarpreet S. Sawhney, Neil P. Desai, Jennifer L. Hill, and Syed F. A. Hossainy, entitled: “Gels for Encapsulation of Biological Materials”, and assigned to The Board of Regents of The University of Texas System, of Austin, Tex., wherein the gelling means is intended to encapsulate the biological materials safely. Excellent charts and research data can be seen in this patent and its drawings, but even so, the means such as used in this patent application would be more for an ultimate, safe, and convenient means of disposal, and not for any usage as the Hubbell patent undertakes.
“The intended citations of such diverse prior art is more the result of a lack of any direct and applicable art such as in Britton and myself in this field so that these many aspects are to be cited and investigated for their possible interaction and claims. It does seem that the cited prior art not so direct can have a related and relevant material to consider as this invention application evolves to build a safe and satisfactory gel to contain and allow safe disposal of metal scrap and medical sharps.” [The prior 18 paragraphs are from the Provisional Patent Applications herein cited as a benefit at the onset of the current patent application]
The means and methods of producing organic, and then into the more difficult inorganic, gelling of silicas has a lengthy history in chemistry, and subsequently being combined with acids as in this invention, has proven itself somewhat difficult as will be reviewed in the next section to follow.